


wrap me in plastic and make me shine

by ilikeinfomercials



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, but the reader is heavily implied to be female, huh, is femenby a term, no pronouns used in this fic, not me posting this w zero edits the morning of finals, title is from wrap me in plastic by chromance, unless you're a femboy or femenby(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials
Summary: An afternoon in the life of a Devilgram influencer.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	wrap me in plastic and make me shine

You touch up your lip gloss in front of your vanity mirror, handling the applicator with a careful precision. 

Ristorante Six had contacted you the other day about a partnership, and you’d been quick to take them up on the offer. Although the place was a bit upscale for your tastes, the partnership paid much too handsomely for you to even consider declining. Plus, why turn down free food?

You hadn’t meant to become a Devilgram influencer at first, but nonetheless fell into the role with an uncanny ease when your account blew up within a month’s span of posting your first selfie. It's a fun job, and the more feminine side to you enjoys having a reason to doll yourself up every day. 

You place the lip gloss back into your makeup bag and take a step back to properly admire yourself in the mirror. You’ve opted to wear a satin slip dress, paired with stilettos and the sapphire earrings lucifer bought you for your birthday. 

You hear a knock at your door. speak of the devil. “Come in,” you say. The doorknob twists with a soft click.

Lucifer enters the room and your breath hitches. He’s wearing dress pants and a white button-up, with the first two buttons left undone. The outfit is arguably less formal than his everyday wear, but something about it makes heat rise to your cheeks. 

You know your followers are going to be all over him, too. The photos you post with your boyfriend in them never fail to garner staggering amounts of likes. Honestly, asking him out on this date had been a no-brainer. Besides, you’ve been meaning to spend more time with him.

You realize that you haven’t actually said anything to Lucifer yet, so you’re about to open your mouth when he beats you to it. 

“You look stunning, my dear.” It’s only then that you notice he’s been staring at you just as much as you have him, and your blush intensifies tenfold. 

“I—” You’re cut off by a pair of lips capturing yours.


End file.
